Tide Turner
by angel prototype
Summary: Light wants, Fang gives. Limeade, Light/Fang with some Vanille for added fun.
1. Chapter 1

**ha...tide turner...get it? cause its a paradigm? (sweatdrop) anyhoo..lime warning ahead but no spoilers so people like me who havent beaten the game are safe. also, first time trying this pairing and style of writing. i hope its not, ya know, crappy.**

* * *

What in the hell had gotten into her all of a sudden? You barely have time to give it any thought before your back is slammed up against the wall of your bedroom, _hard_. A puff of air escapes you but she greedily steals it for herself, her lips crashing against yours in a demanding yet smooth collision. At first it's reckless, lips carelessly fumbling over yours. She tastes like apples. Must be the sangria. Maybe that's why she's so…sloppy. The ever stoic solider would never act this hasty, not without some liquid courage.

You yourself start to feel it to, don't you? You're head's buzzing, body igniting wherever those skilled fingers touch. The spark in your gut is starting to build to a roaring flame. You only had about what, two or three beers? Ok maybe five tops. It's not your fault it was $2.00 bottles, right?

Her fingers are in your hair now, nails scraping the scalp in a delicious pattern that it makes your pulse dance under your skin. You throw your head back with an appreciative moan and she takes full advantage of it. Her lips are on your neck in seconds, sucking and nipping and licking and god does she have any idea what she does to your body? Well, with the way you're trembling under her ministrations I'd say she has a good idea.

Ah, but it's time to fight back.

You move and this time it's her back against the wall, her back arched and hands clutching, her moans slipping past rosy lips. It's music to your ears. Thank whatever god there be that the usual turtleneck she wore was replaced with something that made smooth, creamy skin much more accessible. It's your turn to bite and nibble on skin, hips grinding against hers when her hands reach around your backside and claw.

"Fang…"

You pull back just enough to hum into her ear. "Hm?"

She's panting now, a firm thigh pressed between your legs, arms encircling your neck. Deft fingers bury themselves into your hair again and she pulls, whining softly when you hit a particular sweet spot just below her ear with your tongue. The sound of her tortured pleasure is almost enough to make you come on the spot. Almost.

"Lightning—"

"_Please_."

You moan at the amount of desire in that one word. She's begging. The almighty sergeant of the Guardian Corps is _begging_.

"Please what, love."

She groans. You know what she wants. You know, that she knows, that you know what she wants. But this is too much of a good opportunity to waste.

Instead of voicing her need she roughly slams her mouth to yours, a clash of lips and teeth. She tastes of sweet apple flavored wine and blood. Well damn, the little minx busted your lip in that kiss. She pushes the two of you back, back until you stagger and fall onto the bed; the bed you and Vanille normally share.

The thought of the flame haired girl makes you hesitate for a split second and the soldier straddles you, arms suddenly above your head and pinned in one, trembling hand. Her lips are suddenly at your ear and you shiver when warm breath tickles your neck.

"Take me, Fang. _Break_ me."

Oh yea, she's drunk.

"_Fang_."

You look up into crystal blue eyes gone smoky with lust and your stomach flips. When did she get so damn _sexy_? Sure you're glad to see this new side of her, fuck you welcome it considering how much you've been goading her into this. From teasing and sly remarks and staying _just_ out of reach, making her chase you. Because let's face it, is there anything _hotter_ than the chase? Oh yea, the booze helped. Must remember to thank Lebreau later.

"What are you thinking about, Fang. I know it's not me…" her lips graze your ear, trace a heated path down your neck to your collarbone where they fasten around your skin and suck, leaving a nice line of bruises on tanned flesh.

"_Fuck_, Light."

She chuckles, deep and throaty and it vibrates against your chest, makes your body twist and turn under her.

"That's what I had planned, yes."

Again your mind drifts to the orange haired girl you spent your entire life trying to save, the so called "love of your life", but your body has other plans. The fire that was growing in your gut has already spread lower, lower still as the pink haired solider lays herself firmly against you, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest. Your heart, now a tribal drum, beats wildly against your ribs as her hips once again grind against yours in a steady rhythm.

Wet lips went back to working along the smooth skin where shoulder met neck, her body shivering as your hands wandered under her shirt, gliding across her back, the other tracing its way around front. She gasped as it brushed across the underside of a breast, a low growl in the back of her throat.

She pulled back then, separating only when you begin to lift up her shirt. She reaches down to help, taking trembling hands in her own to guide the material upwards.

"Fang, _please_."

"Light—"

"Fang..?"

Neither of you are aware of the new presence by the door until it's too late. Disoriented and panting for air you both turn simultaneously. You speak first, somehow finding your voice and not at all ashamed that the former leader of your pack is still straddling you on your bed.

"Vanille…"

_-TBC?_


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont particularly like the way this came out..my apologies**

* * *

"Vanille…"

"You're doing it again, _Sunshine_." The sergeant roughly cupped the older woman's chin in her palm, turning her so they were eye to eye once more. "You're not paying attention to me at all. Am I that boring?"

Lightning didn't wait for an answer as she crashed her lips against hunters in a demanding kiss, the hand that held her chin slowly trailing lower and giving her a shove against her sternum. Fang's grunt was swallowed in Lightning's throat as the woman's back hit the bed. Clearly the pink haired girl didn't care they now had an audience and with the way the older woman was writhing under her, she didn't seem to mind either.

While Fang's body had no problem overriding her brain, it didn't stop it from screaming at her.

_Lightning. Sex. Vanille. Bloody _fuck_, Vanille!_

Said red head watched on with growing interest. She wasn't blind; she knew Fang had a thing for Lightning. She knew it in the way the huntress' hard glare would soften when talking to the soldier, or the way Fang's eyes would light up when the two were in a heated yet playful sparring match. No, Vanille was not blind to her friend's ever growing affection for the pink haired warrior. She just didn't think it was this deep.

"Vanille."

The younger Oerban snapped out of her reverie, a light blush colouring her cheeks when she looked up into smoldering azure eyes. Had she really just been staring at Fang and Light groping each other?

"_Vanille_. C'mere." The soldier's voice was uncharacteristically slurred, Vanille noted.

_Oh my god, they're trashed. I'm going to kill Lebreau if I make it out of here alive._

The young girl closed her eyes as she slowly willed her legs to move forward, the ragged hisses of _"Fuck, Lightnin'…"_ making her ears ring. She'd never heard Fang sound so…so…_primal_ outside of battle let alone in the bedroom!

Satisfied for the moment when Vanille moved towards them Light sunk her fingers into Fang's wild mane. Hungrily, the sergeant took her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled suggestively, the huntress growling and writing in response. She wanted Fang to take her, to _dominate_ her. It was tiring being the strong one, of putting on the emotionless face and bearing it. She wanted to feel god damn it, and one minor interruption wasn't going to change that.

Fang's emerald orbs pierced into Vanille's with a lustful gaze as the girl hesitantly knelt on the bed. Their eyes never left the others, even as Lightning pulled back to lay a kiss on the hunter's brow. Fang blinked, her eyes now on the sergeant above her.

But Lightning turned her attention to the younger Oerban, quickly and roughly snatching the girl by one of her many necklaces and tugging. With a startled yelp the red head came tumbling forward, the sergeant easily catching her in waiting arms. Tilting her head and leaning in, Lightning's searing lips crashed with Vanille's to kiss her parted ones, Vanille whimpering in return at the growing ache spreading between her legs, kissing back with closed eyes.

Fang watched, transfixed, as the two women she came to love in her life shared a hungry kiss, her own arousal sparking at Vanille's desperate whines.

For Vanille her body felt like a raging inferno. Lightning had both her tiny wrists in one hand, the other savagely ripping at the furs around her waist. She had tried to resist at first, wiggling in the soldier's unrelenting grasp. But when Light leaned even closer, wet lips pressed to her ear and huskily whispered "_Behave_. You want this just as much as I do…as much as Fang does," the girl whimpered piteously and surrendered to the torturous pleasure that, yes, she wanted, _needed_ so desperately.

"T-there's a distinct line between—" Vanille yelped as Lightning's teeth started to work at her pulse point, tongue flickering over the twitching skin, "—between want and need."

The sergeant pulled back just enough to let her breathe skim over the skin mere inches from her lips. "Yea…and you _need_ me."

Answering with nothing but a moan Vanille tangled slim fingers into cotton candy hair, holding the soldier firmly in place as she fiercely worked at her neck and shoulder. Lime green locked onto bright viridian, the younger Oerban arching into Lightning's heated body but eyes staying trained on Fang. The warrior bit her lower lip then and stifled a moan of her own when Vanille finally closed her eyes and gave into the sergeants vigorous ministrations with a contented sigh.

"Good girl." Lightning purred into the red head's ear, kissing the area just below. With a gentle shove the girl was on her back. "You're ok with a little variety, right Vanille?" The solider gave an uncharacteristic smirk as she climbed atop the younger girl, "Or is Fang the only one who gets to play?" Deft fingers traced a searing trail up the girl's thigh, stopping just below the fur pelt of her skirt.

Vanille, cheeks a shade brighter than her hair, slipped a shaky hand around the soldier's neck and tugged, a full pout on pink lips. "L-Lightning…" She was already squirming and the pinkette had yet to begin.

Said commando grinned. "You sound just like Fang when she begs."

The warrior huffed, climbing to her knees. "Don't forget about me now, ladies." She snaked her arms around a startled Lightning, hands brushing the underside of each breast. The soldier sucked in a harsh breath, body unintentionally arching into the warrior's body, a low moan slipping past parted lips.

Fang chuckled and gave the commando a squeeze, lips fastening around a reddened earlobe. Emerald eyes burned into her Oerban counterpart. "Come and get it, love."

Vanille shifted, lifting herself up on her elbows and gave a wicked grin to the now panting soldier.

_- tbc?_

* * *

**foreplay i can handle. full on smut, not so much (sweatdrop)**


End file.
